Небо ты не заберёшь у меня
by LostInTheMiddle
Summary: Просто маленькая фантазия на вечную тему "А если бы Светлячок не закрыли".


Джой съёжился в своём уголке. Кто-то шёл в его направлении, всё приближался и приближался... Может, папа узнал, что это именно он разбил ту склянку со смешной фиолетовой водичкой, которая так странно шипела на полу? Или мама догадалась, чьи пальчики отломили ма-а-а-аленький кусочек от той ржавой детали? И тут только Джой Тэм понял, что неизвестный кто-то не стучит башмаками, а мягко и еле слышно шуршит босыми ступнями по металлическому полу.

- Джой, дорогой, папа очень занят. Он сказал, чтобы ты ложился спать.  
- А мама?  
- Мама чинит двигатель. Она будет очень-очень грязная, когда придёт.  
Джой понимающе кивнул. Двигатель - очень важная штука. Если не починить двигатель, они не смогут долететь до следующей планеты и купить Джою торт на день рождения. Мама говорила, что если Джой будет хорошо себя вести и поскорее вырастет, то она научит его чинить двигатель. А папа научит его помогать другим детишкам, у которых болит животик. А дядя Джейн научит его стрелять из большого-большого пистолета. Сейчас дядя Джейн учит Мэй, потом будет учить Нэн, потом научит его. Так что Джою придётся расти побыстрее.

Джой не сопротивляется, когда тётя Ривер берёт его на руки и несёт в каюту. Он только зарывается мордашкой в её длинные, вкусно пахнущие волосы. Он позволяет оттереть со своей кожи пятна йода и машинного масла и даже не плачет, когда расчёска застревает в непослушных волосах. Ведь сегодня его укладывает тётя Ривер, а у тёти Ривер самые лучшие на свете сказки.  
- 'ивер, а ты 'асскажешь мне сказку?  
- А какую ты хочешь?  
- Я хочу п'о людей с синими 'уками.  
Тётя чуть-чуть нахмурилась. Почему тётя всегда хмурится, когда он просит эту сказку? Ведь она такая интересная.  
- Хорошо, слушай. Жил-был один мальчик. Был он и умён, и пригож, и храбр.  
- И у него была 'ест'а!  
- Да. И у него была сестра. Она тоже была красивая и умная.  
- И доб'ая!  
- И добрая. Мальчик её очень любил. Но вот однажды...  
Джой замер в предвкушении.  
- Однажды пришли люди с синевой на руках и забрали его сестру. И мальчик пошёл её искать...

*

- Ну кто так держит пистолет? Давай я покажу.  
- Джейн, я сама знаю!  
- Тогда почему ты промазала?  
- Может, я ненавижу пистолеты!  
- Зои, ты слышала? _Ты слышала?_ Твоя дочь ненавидит пистолеты!  
- Джейн, прекрати. Мэй, держи пистолет, как он сказал. Пока не попадёшь в цель пять раз - ужина не получишь.  
- Но маааам...  
- Десять раз. И прекрати к ней придираться, Джейн. Она моя дочь, и ей суждено стать лучшим стрелком на свете.

*

- Опять они шумят.  
- Ага. Пап, а когда Джейн научит меня стрелять?  
- Когда ты достаточно подрастёшь.  
- Мне двенадцать с половиной!  
- Мэй пятнадцать, и ты видела, как у неё получается.  
- Может, у меня получится лучше!  
- Может. Но сейчас ты должна готовить ужин.  
Нэн насупилась, заправила за ухо тёмную прядь и повернулась к плите. Мэл слегка вздохнул, а затем против воли улыбнулся. Всё-таки пастор Бук был прав. Когда Бог что-то забирает, он всегда даёт что-то ещё взамен. Бог забрал у него Инару, зато взамен дал Нэн. Чудо, способное приготовить любое блюдо так, как будто ешь в лучшей столовой Альянса, а не на стареньком раздолбанном кораблике, отстирать с любой рубашки любое пятно (Кейли шутила, что иногда титул "миссис Тэм" следовало присвоить Нэн, если учесть, сколько разных снадобий девочка отчистила с жилеток Саймона), знающее наперечёт всех писателей и поэтов Старой Земли и так ловко смазывающее царапины и ссадины маленького Джоя антисептиком, что малыш не успевал даже пикнуть.  
- Нэн?  
- А?  
- Может, споёшь мне что-нибудь?  
- Я вообще-то готовлю!  
- Если ты не можешь одновременно петь и готовить, тогда о стрельбе и думать нечего.  
- Хорошооо. Вот только посолю... Готово. Теперь можно петь.

_Любовь забери, забери мою землю,  
Забери же её у меня из-под ног.  
Мне все равно, я ведь свободен.  
Небо ты не заберёшь у меня._

Забери же туда, где никто не найдёт,  
Скажи им, что я не вернусь.  
Сожжёшь ты небо, выжжешь море,  
Небо ты не заберёшь у меня.

Есть место одно, где мне хочется быть.  
Зовётся оно Серенити.  
Небо ты не заберёшь у меня,  
Ведь я нашёл Серенити.


End file.
